claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
The Organization
"The sword and shield of humanity is us." –The Organization The Organization refers to the unnamed group that creates and commands the Claymores. Headquartered in the town of Staff, in the eastern region of SutafuClaymore manga chapter 41. Mode of Operation Yoma-infested towns contact the "Organization," which dispatches one or more Claymores to exterminate the Yoma. In the case of Awakened Beings, an Awakened Being Hunting Party is sent. On completion of a job, a man-in-black collects the feeClaymore manga chapter 2. Towns that fail to pay receive no further help, and will be left at the mercy of the Yoma. Teresa, after completing a job, hints to a villager that the Organization itself may send Yoma to the towns that fail to pay, and that such towns are doomedClaymore manga chapter 12. It was also noted that Dietrich mentioned to the Six Ghosts about her home town that was destroyed. She explained that the village chief and a man in black were arguing over something at that time. Shortly after, the village was atttacked by yomas and awakened beings. Later on, Deneve deduced from what she heard from Miria that the Organization is secretly creating male half-yoma and half-human beings. This was later confirmed after the claymores in the northern path took down the facility that were turning males into half-yoma and half-human creatures. Claymores who break the rules (killing a human, desertion) are hunted down and usually executed. In less time-pressed situations, troublemakers and/or the half-Awakened (Paburo Hunting Party, Northern Campaign) may be sent on suicide missions. The more discerning Claymores, such as Miria, eventually suspect the Organization of sinister motives, though most Claymores are either unwilling or unable to act on the matter. Claymores Orphan girls, bought by the Organization, undergo a painful medical operation (Yoma flesh-and-blood implant), leaving a stigmata on their abdomen. The girls later endure brutal training and tests to prove their mettle (Clare is unique as being the only voluntary Claymore). Those who successfully join the ranks of the 47 Claymores are expected to be unwaveringly loyal to the organization, and adhere to its rules without exception. Known special positions *The Organisations Eye *The Anti-Warrior No. 10 Administration The Organization's management is relatively unknown beyond the agents that act as handlers for the Claymores, passing on assignments, equipment and money to the Claymores. Handlers From Claymore Databook 1: "Their primary function is to serve as messengers for new orders, allocate equipment to soldiers, and monitor that soldiers are following the Organization's precepts, in addition to the responsibility of collecting fees after missions are completed." Though they don't wear standard uniform, all handlers are usually identifiable by their all-black dress. Known handlers are Rubel, Ermita, Orsay and Rado (Man-In-Black). Retrieval Squad Dae, while not a known handler, appears to be in a division of the Organization calls the Retrieval Squad, which collects specimens such as Awakened Being flesh for research. Elders The highest ranked Organization member seen so far is Rimuto who has been seen giving orders to handlers and even some Claymores directly. Miria's Hypothesis Miria hypothesizes that the Organization created Yoma. Further, she speculates that Island World of Claymore is actually a testing ground for the creation of Awakened Beings. She reveals across the ocean "an even greater land outside of this one," where two sides have been at war for over a hundred yearsClaymore manga chapter 79. One side, the Dragon's Kin, employed nonhuman creatures with "extremely tough skin," referred to as the "Draconic Tribe"Claymore manga chapter 80. The other side, in an effort to defeat the Dragon's Kins and Draconic Tribe, created the Organization to develop a weapon—Awakened Beings. And Claymores are just one step in the process. The first male Claymores were sent to the battlefield and Awakened upon encountering the Draconic Tribe. Once they Awakened, they couldn't turn back so they were left on the battlefield to continue fighting until they died. So the Organization continued research on the island to make Awakened Beings that could revert back to human form, which resulted in Luciela and Rafaela as well as Alicia and Beth. Current Generation of Claymores in Organization ** - part of a group 3 of Claymores sent to search for Renee *** - part of Dietrich's Awakened Being Hunting Party. References Category:Factions Category:The Organization